The Dark Child
by THfreak122
Summary: For almost all of Naru's life, she had been raised by her great-grandfather to be a killer, to never to feel any emotions, that family was more important than anything in the world. She had believed him until, she had met the members of Fairy Tail. The question was, does she follow her great-grandfather's teachings or follow her dreams?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Even at the age of eight years, Naru could safely say she wasn't a normal child or had the most normal childhood so far in her young life, if anything she would say it was quite the opposite. Why would a little girl think like that? Well, for as long as she could remember she was taught magic and was taught how to wield it like a weapon by her master and teacher, who was also her great-grandfather. She was told that killing people was a good thing while other kids were taught different. She was taught a lot of things that kids didn't get to learn about. She didn't get to play kids game or have fun while other kids get to play and have fun, she was forced to endure magic lessons and other boring lessons, being trapped in the horrible room, listening to her great-grandfather droning on and on about magic.

Not to say her great-grandfather Hades was necessary a cruel man. Through he had his moments; he wasn't a completely terrible person, despite his long monologues about magic and how his grandson (her father) had denied his offer of joining Grimoire Heart. He had taken her in, taught her magic and loved her. Through, he showed his love in funny ways…like complaining about how bad her father was. Just because, her father chose to stay in his guild and died protecting it, doesn't make her father a bad person. Of course, she never said this in front of him because then he would get really angry and would make her training even harsher! He trained her everyday and she detested it!

Sure other kids would love to have her training but she didn't want to have this type of training. She just wanted to be an ordinary kid and do things that the other kids are allowed to do. To have fun and have friends like a kid should have, and what she doesn't have. To not hear horrible things and most of all she wanted to be free from all of this.

Through, she couldn't be free until she knew a way to get out of here.

She looked out at the window, watching in sadness as the clouds drifted away from them. What was the outside world like? Was it as wonderful as the books said it is? Or was it as wicked and horrible like her grandfather described? She craved to go outside but to do that would have his wrath and she didn't want his fury on her.

"Naru!" She turned around to see Hades standing behind her. "Why aren't you reading the theory books that I gave you? This is the time you need to spend brushing up on your theory! Not daydreaming!"

Naru turned to her great-grandfather and gave him a dull expression. "I've already read all the books you have given me to read Hades-sama."

"All of them? Even the ones concerning the limits of your spells."

"Yes, Hades-sama even them." She looked at him with boredom. "I read them thoroughly like you have ordered me too. I read page by page, making notes on them like you have told me to."

He raised his eyebrows at her, looking as if he didn't really believe her. Sighing, the blonde stood up and slowly made her way towards the table, narrowing her eyes at the subordinates that sat down lazily on the table. _The lazy asses_, Naru thought, shaking her head as they stood up, fumbling and apologizing to her but she ignored their apologizes and took the book on the table.

Naru turned around and threw the book at Hades, barely blinking her eyes when the old man caught the book with ease and started to read her notes. Leaning against the wall, she scanned their airship with disdain and weariness. Feeling slightly tired, she let out a small yawn and gave a small smile to the subordinates, who flinched at it. Naru closed her eyes, knowing she could get a few minutes nap while her master takes the time to read her detailed notes. He loved to see just how much work she puts in it and would make any comments if he thought it wasn't perfect enough, which was all the time.

Time passed and Naru soon started to stir from her small nap. She could hear Hades saying something to her, something about the notes not being neat enough?

She blinked her eyes.

"You need to make sure your handwriting is neat, Naru! I can barely read your handwriting!" Hades said, handing her back her notebook. "Although your notes are wonderful and you'll make great use of them later today when we go practice the spells you've written down."

"And which unfortunate bastard will feel the spell wrath?" she asked wearily, eyeing each subordinate with pity and amusement. She couldn't help but laughed at their frightened expressions. She doesn't want any of this training. She didn't want to hurt these people; in fact she didn't want to kill. She didn't want to kill anymore. Unlike her great-grandfather's more important subordinates, she didn't like the idea of murder anymore.

"The unfortunate subordinate will be the next person who does something to ruin our plans." He replied sharply. "And how many times have I told you never to swear, young lady!"

"First off, you swear at your subordinates! It's only fair I get to swear too! And second of all, you mean your plans because this isn't my plan," she kept her face void of all emotion as she said this but the urge to yell childishly at him was great.

"And what plans do you have then, Naru? Aren't my plans your plans?" Hades stared at her, looking as if he had been hurt by her words. She mentally snorted at this thought. The old man would never be hurt by her words; he didn't give a damn thing about what she thought and only cared about himself.

"Yes, your plans are my plans," Nar answered, repeating the same words that he had taught her again and again.

"Good girl."

She waited till her great-grandfather turned his back away from her before sticking her tongue out at him, causing some of the subordinates to laugh. Their laughter made her grinned and for a brief moment, she contemplated of laughing with them but shook her head at this. No great-grandchild of Hades should show emotions as the old man told her, it would make her weak and made her parents weak. She wasn't weak. Nor were her parents. They were so strong, strong enough to become a wizard saint, as her great-grandfather would proudly tell her.

Well, he was never proud but he was never disappointed in his grandchild. But when it came to her, he was disappointed. He never said it outright to her but she could tell from his eyes, from the fact that he always said that her father would have done it better. Her father was a brilliant, intelligent, collected and other things. He never made mistakes, as her great-grandfather would say.

Not like her.

"If it isn't little Naru-chan," a malicious voice crackled and Naru felt the ends of her hair standing up at the familiarity of this voice. She gulped, counted till ten before turning around to look at one of her great-grandfather's important subordinates. He was the most insane one yet.

Bloodthirsty, cruel and definitely sadistic was the best way to describe Zancrow in her opinion. He listened blindly to her great-grandfather, bowed down to him and that made her feel sick to her stomach because Hades was a despicable man. He was a man that was using his loyalty to him, teaching the boy because he knew the boy had no one else. He was using him because he knew that Zancrow owed him his life.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Naru-chan, Zancrow?" She asked coldly, unflinching when his red eyes narrowed at her. "You know that I outrank you, and that my great-grandfather had specifically warned you that you must never call me Naru-chan."

"But I've known you all your life, I think I deserve to call you Naru-chan right?" He leaned closer to her and it took all of her willpower not to flinch at the sheer closeness between them. The cruelty in his eyes, the casual bloodthirsty smile and the way his hands touched her, made her want to vomit. She missed the old him. He wasn't the boy who used to give her candy, the boy who tried to cheer her up from her parents' deaths. That boy went away the moment Hades decided that he needed to increase his training.

"You may have known me all of my life, but in the end it is I, who decide who is worthy to call me Naru-chan!" She hissed, pushing the older boy off her. "You don't deserve it, none of you do! Just because you've been there for me since I was just a toddler, doesn't mean you've the right."

He leaned closer.

"I think it does."

"No, it doesn't!" She crossed her arms. "And if you continue using that ridiculous nickname of mine then, I'll really use a spell and murder you! I'll make you relive your worst dreams and memories again," The boy turned pale as a ghost at this and she smirked, leaning closer to him. "You may have known me all of my life but, you mustn't forget that my magic is superior to yours, that I'm stronger than anyone in this ship. If I didn't know Hades would be pissed, I would _murder_ you," her eyes flashed red as she hissed the last part.

The boy scowled at her comment and narrowed his eyes, leaning in but she didn't flinch at his gaze. She muttered a spell under her breath and looked at the boy dead in the eye, trying to stop herself from smiling when the boy started to scream in agony. She warned him time in and time out, not to make her pissed. It seemed like she had to remind him again about why that was.

"You little bitch!"

"Now, didn't Hades-sama tell you that you shouldn't swear in front of me? I wonder what he would say if he learnt that you were the one teaching me to swear?" Naru asked innocently and the older boy gulped at her words. She nearly crackled when the boy vigorously turned his head for any signs of the old man. It always felt good to make the boy suffer and to see him as frightened as a rabbit because, even through she was scared of him, she knew he was even more scared of her powers.

"You know Hades doesn't think that you're all that innocent!" Zancrow spat. "Out of all of us, you're the most cruelest and the strongest! That's the only reason why he keeps you around! Because if you weren't so strong then he would kick you out of this guild!"

Naru didn't blink her eyes at this comment and shrugged her shoulders, before staring at the boy with cold and emotionless eyes. He was right in a sense. The old man kept her around because she had her uses to him, not because she was related to him. He only took her in since he believed that she had the same potential as the man who helped made her. If she didn't have that potential then he would discard her.

It was a fact that she can't deny and it was a fact that she had always known.

"At least, I know of his plans and that he trusts me enough to tell me," she curled her lips. "Tell me does he tell you of his plans? Does he tell you the reason why he took you in? Or the role you'll play?"

The boy didn't answer but the silence was all she needed. Zancrow was a fool to never questioned Hades, a fool to think that Hades gave him the Godslayer magic because he was special. Zancrow wasn't anyone special. She chuckled darkly. No one in this guild was someone special; there were all but a means of an end for her great-grandfather. A means that she doesn't wished to take part in. She was her own person. She wasn't a tool to be used and she would rather kill herself than let her great-grandfather use her for any of his plans.

One day, she would escaped from this floating prison and travelled the world, to see if it was as beautiful as books had made them be or as horrible and cruel like Zancrow claimed it to be. She wanted to make friends, to not become this monster that she knew she was going to become if she stayed here any longer. She could already taste, and see the changes in her. She had never been cruel before.

That was a lie. She had always been cruel to people.

From the moment she had practiced magic, Hades had used her to torture his subordinates and made her use her magic to gather information about his enemies and other things. The first time she had used it, she had actually giggled when the man cried in agony. It was sick and twisted but for some strange reason, she felt joy and a thrill. It wasn't until she started reading books that she realized the cold, hard, painful truth:

She wasn't normal.

Kids weren't supposed to laugh at such things. They were supposed to be horrified, to vomit at just the mere thoughts and basically act like angels but she didn't. When she asked the old man, he told her she was just being silly and that those books weren't true. She had believed him like the fool she had been. She would have continued believing it too if it weren't for the fact that she heard whispers from everyone else.

She was the monster in a little angel's body, they say. She wasn't a child. A child didn't act like her, they would whisper to each other whenever she passed them. It hurt to hear this, it made her heartache and each time they whispered to each other this, she felt her heart broke. So, she tried to act differently but it didn't change a thing; it only made her great-grandfather furious because this wasn't the right behavior.

So she stopped trying and reverted back to being an emotionless child that occasionally liked to torture the subordinates, who pissed her. Yet after that day, she longed to go out to the outside world and learned about how kids should act like. She would do it. She would find out how kids should behave. She wouldn't be the perfect doll that her great-grandfather molded but be her own person.

She wasn't a tool to be used and she was definitely not an idiot like his subordinates. When the time was perfect, she would leave the old man and travel the world like she had always dreamed to. She would become as free as a bird and have the sweet taste of freedom and be freed from any pressure that she had.

"He doesn't tell you everything!" Zancrow snapped and Naru smirked. "He may value your opinion and he may keep you close to him at times but, it doesn't mean that he tells you everything!"

"But you see, he does Zancrow since I'm his beloved great-granddaughter and his only descendant," Naru lied and her face must have been really convincing because she saw the flicker of envy in his eyes. "I know my great-grandfather's plans, I know what he plans to do with all of us."

"Yeah right."

"We're tools for him to use," Naru said in a monotone voice as the boy looked at her. "He's going to use me, no use us so that we can create a world where only mages roam the world. Where there is no such thing as non-mages."

"Everyone knows that," Zancrow said, scoffing at her words.

"But did you know that if one of us would simply leave then he would simply replace us? Even me and you!" Naru said mockingly and the boy's eyes widened wildly at her words. She grinned at this response. "To him, it doesn't matter that he taught us from the beginning, if we were to be found to be useless then he would throw us away. Even his own blood."

She smiled at those words and chuckled when the boy's eyes widened in fear at her words. "I'm just kidding, Zan-chan, Hades-sama would never do that to us. We're after all the strongest mages he has."

Zancrow relaxed at this and Naru inwardly scoffed at the boy's idiocy. He really believed that she joked about Hades not discarding them if they were useless, well she wasn't joking. She told the complete utter truth when she told him that Hades would discard them if he saw that they were useless. Hades was caring, she wouldn't argue against that and he wasn't as cruel as some of the other dark guilds' masters. He didn't raise his hands against any of them; through he did use her to punish those that weren't working hard.

"NARU!" Hades yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I need your assistance!"

The blonde arched her eyebrows at this and sighed. Giving a small wave to Zancrow, Naru walked away from the older boy and made her way towards the training room, knowing that the old man had found the perfect target for her to practice on. This was going to be a really tiring day in her opinion.

Hopefully the idiot that pissed the old man wasn't going to be too traumatized.

**~X~**

Naru stared at the quivering man that sat on the chair. She crossed her arms and grinned while he gulped at her. Her bright blue eyes held amusement and joy as she waited for the man to start speaking. This man had been chosen by Hades to be her newest practice dummy. He must have done something horrible to make her great-grandfather do this.

"Well, well, aren't you the lucky bastard that gets to be my newest target!" Naru chirped as she rubbed her hands together. The man turned pale at her words. She nearly frowned but stopped herself. Hades wouldn't be happy if she showed pity or sadness to this man, even if said man had helped raise her. "You know I'm really curious to know if this spell would truly bring your nightmares to life."

The man's eyes widened at this piece of information and she felt pity for him. No one wanted to see their nightmares come back to life; no one wanted to relive their dreams and only to wake up to learn that it would never happened. Her magic was strong because of this. She could make anyone relive their happiest days of their life and take that away from them with just one snap of her finger. She could make them see their inner most desires, make them see their hopes and dreams and grant their wish or so they think. In actual fact, she would make them sleep and make them believe that it truly wasn't a dream. She could make their dreams, their nightmares. She could make them relieve their worst memories, over and over again.

It was truly a horrible magic to have but it was fun to use it.

Hades said that he gave her this magic because she was his descendant. Naru knew he gave her this magic because she was the only one capable of using this magic. Zancrow would have gone mad with power if he knew how to do it. Ultear might use it on herself. She couldn't figure out why her great-grandfather didn't teach Azuma this magic. She knew that her great-grandfather didn't think Zoldeo was worthy of knowing such magic. And the same went for Kain and Rustyrose.

"Please Naru-chan, give me mercy! I helped raised you!" The man pleaded, staring fearfully in her eyes and Naru stared back at him with cold eyes. "You know that I've always been there for you! Please, please don't do this for me!"

Naru pursed her lips and flickered her eyes at Hades, who arched his eyebrows at her. She hated that expression in the old man's face. It was like he was telling her that she shouldn't be so stupid as to give this man mercy. She despised this. She hated the fact that she must be the one to punish these subordinates, subordinates who had raised her whenever her great-grandfather had been too busy for her.

"You displeased Hades-sama and for that I must punish you," Naru said coldly, staring emotionlessly at the man in front of her. "Even through you had helped raise me, I must punish you and you know this, every subordinate knows this. After all, it was you, who had taught me that I mustn't go against my great-grandfather's words." With those words, she slammed her fist against the man's cheek. He spat blood and looked at her with anger and sadness.

It seemed like this man would be one of the many that would hate her.

"You're truly are a monster."

"I'm as a much of as a monster as you are. After all, you've done as much horrible things as I had and perhaps even more so then me," Naru said disdainfully as she stared hard at him. "Don't preach to me about how I'm a monster, for that I'll make your punishment the worst one yet. I hope you love reliving your nightmares, because that's what I'm going to do you now."

The man's eyes widened in horror and the blonde grabbed the man's head.

"**Ammai no akumu ni!" **She yelled at the man and a dark blue magic seal appeared underneath the chair. Naru winced when the man yelled out in horror. She grimaced when she heard the man begging to his nightmare to kill him. She nearly cried when she heard the man apologizing about what he had done and how he would do anything to repay it. She should end this now. She should stop his suffering but she needed permission to do it.

"You can let go of him, Naru-chan," Naru hesitated but did as Hades ordered, slipping her hands back to her sides. She winced at the sounds of the man's continued yelling about how he didn't meant for any of this happened. None of them did. Most of them didn't want to hurt such innocent people but they still did it because Hades said so.

She gazed at the crying man, who shook his head furiously as he yelled bout how he didn't want to murder them, and then to the expressionless face that was her great-grandfather. He just stood there, unwavering and uncaring as his subordinate yelled for mercy, death and most of all relief from his pitiful existence.

"I don't understand."

"There isn't much for you to understand Naru, except that you've punished him for his bad deeds," Hades placed his cold hands on her shoulder. "Your magic is magic that most people would be afraid to have on. Magic that could make you live your dream and nightmares is a magic that's even worse then death."

"You always tell me this, but I don't understand why?"

"I forgot that you're still very much like a child when it comes to these things," he sighed and looked at the screaming man before looking at her with a tired look, reminding her just how old the man was. "Well Naru, sometimes dreams can feel so real and when you wake up from a dream…it can either feel heartbreaking or a relief…"

"But it doesn't explain when I use the spells that makes dreams happy that they seem to cry or get hurt?"

"Well Naru-chan, it's because you're only making that dream just a glimpse of what they'll have, make them believe that's what's going to actually happen," Hades looked at her meaningfully. "You've control on what they can see but you've no control on what their heart says, while you may give them happy dreams, their hearts know that it isn't real, that it's just too good to be true and so they cry because subconsciously, they know it isn't fair."

"I see."

She flickered her eyes towards the screaming man and winced at the sight of his hands shaking, of his face dripping in blood because he scratched himself too hard. When would she be allowed to relive him from this spell? He doesn't deserve to get any more injuries from this. He had learnt his lesson of making her great-grandfather angry.

"Go back to your room, Naru."

Naru opened her mouth to argue, to tell him that he didn't had the right to tell her what to do but the coldness in his eyes, the smile on his face made her whole body froze in terror and without realizing it, she nodded her head before rushing out of the room and towards her bedroom.

As soon as she slammed the door, locked it, Naru started to curl herself into a small ball. She didn't want any of this, didn't want to be a part of any of this but she didn't have the courage. Didn't have the guts to tell Hades this. Telling him was like talking to a wall, he wouldn't listen. He would threaten the people she cared about. Because she was his most precious, and powerful tool.

She didn't want that anymore.

She wanted to know what it would be like to be free but chances were, she would never have that chance. Not if her great-grandfather wished for her to do her duty to him and definitely not when, he was her only family left.

Family was everything.

You couldn't just leave family for any reason.

**~X~**

**A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the OCs mentioned.

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favorites and follows.

* * *

**Nine years later**

Naru gazed at the quivering middle-aged man bounded by the hard ropes that her great-grandfather had given her to use. She crossed her arms, smiled as she waited for the man to speak up. This poor unfortunate soul had unluckily been the one chosen for her to deal with. The one to taste her wrath, to learn what happened to the people who betrayed her great-grandfather.

"I didn't mean too!" The man cried, squirming in his seat. "They were giving me so many drinks, they were being so persuasive…I didn't mean to tell them! I promise to deal with them!"

Naru shook her head, pouting at his words before smiling widely at him and took out a picture for him to see. The man's eyes widened and his face turned even paler as realization dawned on him about what was going to happen to him, to his family and especially his friends that weren't in the guild. Everyone knew that her great-grandfather wasn't that merciful after a couple of mistakes.

She nearly grinned as the image of his bloodied corpse rushed through her mind. Naru could practically pictured just how much blood he would scratch, the screams that he would give her. Her smile turned into a cruel smirk and before the man even realized it, the blonde had kicked him in the face. The chair fell down to the ground and the man spluttered blood that not only dirtied the floor but her shirt as well.

"This wasn't the first time, you did this," Naru whispered as she pushed the chair up. She gave him a wicked grin. "Nor was this the fifth time. This was the tenth time that this happened with you. You do realize what does that mean right? You know what will happen to your family?"

"They'll get a free cake?" The man joked lightly.

Naru's eyes twinkled at his words as she giggled at his suggestion. "Wouldn't that be wonderful? I wish Hades-sama will give me a cake when I do something wrong," the giggles stopped and she stared coldly at the young man in front of her. "No, your family and friends are currently going to be butchered. Not by me, _unfortunately_, that pleasure is going to Zancrow."

"But my kids are innocent! They haven't done anything wrong! And neither did my wife and friends!" The man cried. "Please, please don't kill them! Kill me but don't kill them! They're innocent in this!"

Naru shook her head, twirling the knife in her hand before stabbing his leg with it. She closed her eyes, humming as the man cried in pain. She smirked. "I don't give orders. I'm just a subordinate. All I do is do as I'm told. You know that. Zancrow is the same. Hades-sama can't take the chance that your family knows of our plans or spill to the magic council of these plans after they learn you're dead."

Tears spilled out of his eyes and he glowered at her. "You know how much they mean to me! Why do you do decide now to put on that demon facade?"

"Demon facade?" She smiled at his words. "This isn't a façade. I'm what my great-grandfather raised me to be. I'm a great-grandchild following the wishes of her great-grandfather. His wish is for me to kill you…how can I be a good descendent if I don't follow his wishes? You know, I think I'm going to enjoy your screams."

She closed her eyes as she pictured his screaming and tried to imagine how his blood would smell like. Would it smell like the others or would it smell different? She licked her lips at this thought. Wasn't it good that her great-grandfather had given her permission to draw out his suffering? It had already been weeks and she was tired of this game.

"How do you wish to die? The idea of your loved one blaming you for killing them or your worst memories?" Naru seized the knife out of his leg. She smiled when his face turned white as a ghost at her words. "Personally, I prefer bringing out the loved one bit, makes it more tearful and more heart-breaking but then again, the worst memories bit is good. I could make it even more horrifying for you. Either way, I'm going to enjoy myself."

"Why?" His tears streaming down his eyes. "Why do you want me to pick? Just let me die in peace! Don't drag it out for me!"

"But where's the fun in that? There is no joy for me or you!" he looked at her in horror. She chuckled. "It's going to be fun, I promise! Pinky promise, even! I don't let anyone pick how they die! I usually choose it for them!"

"Then why are you allowing me to do it!"

"Because you've been my favorite subordinate," she smiled as she dragged the knife near his cheek. He gulped when she pressed the sharp tip of the knife on his cheek. "I remember how you used to play with me, teach me how to read and everything!" she pouted. "I don't want to be the one to kill you but orders are orders! I'm just giving you the chance to die with honor and dignity."

"Where's the honor in those choices, huh?" he snarled.

"The honor is that you choose," Naru tapped her finger. "I mean, I could simply choose for you to die in embarrassment. I remember how one time I made a man die from embarrassment. And all I had to do is replayed his embarrassing memory but only magnified the feeling ten times more and add a little bit of my own twist to it."

He turned green at her words. Naru smiled at this, crossing her legs as she looked at her fingernails with boredom, waiting for the subordinate to make his choice. The man really didn't know what to choose huh? Both options were wonderful in her opinion. Both of them would give her so much joy.

"I choose to die with the idea of my loved ones blaming me for killing them!" The man finally gritted out. He looked at her mournfully. "Just, Naru-chan, can you just bury me along with my family? I know I've no right but I want to be buried alongside them!"

Naru curled her lips at his words, nodding her head stiffly at what he had said. She could do that. He had been her favorite subordinate for a reason. He had been a nice guy, a guy who wasn't supposed to be involved with any of this and the only guy who hadn't treated her like she was a monster. Yet like any fool, he was lured by the idea that Hades gave them. The least she could do for him was this.

"You know I wish you hadn't been an idiot," Naru said, rubbing her hands together as the man stared at the dark doors that laid in front of him. "It seems like my favorite subordinates are the ones I've to kill! You know how hard it is to find subordinates like you!"

"If I didn't know any better, Naru-chan, I would say that you're whining," the man whispered.

Naru snorted. "I don't whine. I don't show any emotions, I'm just an emotionless robot just as my great-grandfather had raised me to be. Everyone knows that. I'll never be anything else."

"You could be free," the man pointed out as she wrapped her slender hands around his head. "You aren't bad, Naru-chan and you aren't emotionless. You just don't know how to show them."

"I'm a horrible person, don't bother lying and I don't have emotions," Naru took a deep breath. "I only call you and the others my favorite because of how you raised me. I call you my favorite because you entertain me with your wishes and of your love for your family. I don't know why people bother with love."

"You'll find out when you fall in love," The man said.

Naru blinked her eyes at him and laughed out loud at his words. Love, this man was truly a fool to believe that anyone would like her. She was nothing but a robot. Emotionless and uncaring was what she was as some of the subordinates liked to say to her. She couldn't love and would never find love.

She was a monster.

"You're a fool to think like that," Naru muttered darkly. "I now know why you had been a fool to spill your secrets to the military. Luckily, I've already killed them all for what they did."

"**Dorīmumeiku: Shinda mono no shain!"** Naru yelled. The man yelled and kicked as soon as the circle appeared and she closed her eyes, joy playing on her lips as she heard his pleadings. She closed her eyes and muttered another spell to amplified the dream. If she was going to stay here till he died then the least, she could do was hear his yells and enjoyed the pleasure of it.

And the man said she wasn't a monster.

If she wasn't a monster then what was she?

* * *

"You had a little bit too much fun with his body, Naru-chan."

"You told me that I could torture him and kill him in the way I wanted," Naru retorted as she brought out the corpse of the man that she murdered. "The son of bitch chose the difficult way of dying and don't get me started on the stupid people that he told!"

"You did discover where they were, right?"

"You act like you don't know me Hades-sama, of course I did," her tone was monotone as she stared hard at them. "They might have covered their tracks, hide very well but no one can escape from me. Through, for hiding from me I gave them a longer punishment then Hotaru-san! I also killed every colleague they had, quickly and painlessly so that they wouldn't inform anyone else but not before sending a message."

Hades nodded his head, examining the corpse that she laid before him before flickering his eyes at her. "You used the spell with the loved one, didn't you? That was absolutely cruel of you, Naru," she raised her eyebrow and he shook his head. "No matter, you did your job well but next time don't take too long with the murders."

"No, thank you for killing his informants?"

"Do I really have to thank my own great-grandchild for that?"

Naru shook her head and watched as Hades examined the corpse, searching for something in his pockets. She didn't know what he was searching for and didn't particularly care. All she wanted to do was buried the body like the man had asked for her to do…through she doubted that Zancrow had buried the ashes of his loved ones.

The man had no respect for the dead.

"You know, he had been my favorite subordinate," Naru said, looking at her great-grandfather. "I don't know why you couldn't have let him off the hook for this one, he hadn't meant it and he had been drunk when he spilled the beans."

The old man turned his head, giving her the look that she knew all too well. The one look that told her that he thought she was mad for thinking like this. For even suggesting that he should have let the subordinate lived. She didn't flinch as the old man walked closer to her, anger blazing in his eyes as he towered over her. She had lived with him all her life and knew that he wouldn't do anything harmful to her.

She was the last link he had to the loving grandson that he had adored. The grandson that had been powerful and who had been a guildmaster. The man who had married a woman that had been just as strong as he was, a man who had been trained by one of the greatest mages in Earthland. The man who could have been a Wizard Saint.

The mere thought bought bile to her throat.

"If I had allowed you to let him live then it would send a message to every subordinate here that they could do as they wish!" Hades snapped, pointing his bony finger at her. "I can't simply allow that man to live because of your fondness of him! He had been causing trouble, the moment he came here."

"I know but he had made things fun for me," Naru twirled her hair around her finger. "And he had always been there for me…it's a pity now that he's dead. My babysitter is gone which means now I'll have to look for a new toy to play with."

"None of the subordinates," the old man said sharply. "I don't want you playing with their mind like the last one. It was fortunate that I was able to stop you before you had completely abolished his mind."

"Not my fault that he couldn't handle his own desires."

Hades nearly chuckled at her words and looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes, almost looking like he was the perfect great-grandfather. She curled her lips at this thought. He wasn't the perfect great-grandfather nor did he try to be, there hadn't been a day where he hadn't insulted her or compared her to her deceased father. She knew he didn't mean to but it didn't change how it hurt that he compared her to a man that long since died.

She looked at the wooden picture fame that stood proudly in the table of her great-grandfather's office. The picture that he hung was the one with her father, who must had been six or seven when the picture was taken. Her father had her hair and eyes but unlike her, he had a real smile on his face as he looked at the picture. Her great-grandfather had been smiling at the camera, ruffling her father's hair.

She hated how he never did that with her.

"You really do look like your father whenever you scowl," Hades commented lightly. Naru didn't even bat an eyelash at his words, giving the old man a shrug. He shook his head. "Same attitude too, he did the same thing whenever he was annoyed or didn't care."

"I know, you said that a thousand times."

"I miss him so much, Naru. He had been one of the few good things that came to my life," Hades said, touching the picture affectionately. "I remember the day when your grandfather came bursting in the room, announcing to me that his son had been born."

"He yelled it for the whole world to hear."

"He did, made silly faces and looked at his son as if he was his world," Hades looked at her closely. "The same can be said for your father. Except he was much more worse."

Naru stopped playing with her fingers, look up and furrowed her eyebrows. The old man had never spoken about her father's reaction about her birth; in fact he rarely spoke about her father without the context of magic. She didn't know if he was planning something or he really was being the affectionate grandfather that he had been to her father.

Knowing her luck, it would probably be the first.

"How did he react when I was born?"

Hades chuckled, looking at the picture of his grandson fondly. "He ran all over the town, announcing to them that he had a little girl. He held you so close to his chest and was so protective, growling at any young boy below the age of five. Your mother wasn't very happy with him and had scolded him but not before apologizing to everyone and threatening your father with sleeping in the couch if he continued that behavior."

"She sounds amusing."

"She was terrifying," Hades corrected. "I never knew what your father saw in her but he loved her fiercely just as much as he loved you."

"That's nice."

"He said to me that he believed that you were going to be just as beautiful as your mother, maybe even more so," Naru looked at him in shock. "He had every right to boast that. Both of your parents were beautiful, it's only right that you would be even more beautiful than them."

"Hades-sama, why are you telling me this? Not that I don't like hearing this but I've to go soon, I need to check on Zancrow and make sure he hadn't threatened any members of the guild again as well as getting the report on the man's family. I hope he learnt to bury the dead," Naru sighed. "I don't know why I'm always the one babysitting him."

"I can't be your affectionate great-grandfather that wishes to tell you details of your father and grandfather?"

Naru bit back the snort that threatened to come out. She knew that she should believe him like any good descendant but she knew him better than anyone in the guild. He wasn't telling her because he wanted to be affectionate but a reminder to her that she didn't have any other family but him. Her parents were dead, her grandparents murdered by a couple of no-good bandits which left him to be her only guardian.

He knew how to play with her heart and loyalty. Hades always knew that she couldn't leave him because of her family, because he was the only family she knew. No matter how many times she had dreamt of freedom, gotten close to it, it didn't change the fact that she couldn't abandon the old man in front of her.

"You can be my affectionate great-grandfather but please spare me of the details of my parents," Naru said crisply. "I know everything you told me so far. My father loved me but it doesn't change the fact that he left his a week-born daughter an orphan. If you haven't came then I would have been in the orphanage and for that I'm grateful."

Hades curled his lips into a smile. "I'm glad that you realize that. Now go along and make sure that Zancrow hadn't destroyed any of the subordinates. We already lost three subordinates this month, I don't want a fourth."

"Of course, Hades-sama."

* * *

"Why if it isn't Naru-_sama_!" Zancrow crooned. "What a pleasure to see you! How was the assassination? Was it as boring as mine had been?"

Taking a seat beside him, the blond-haired girl shook her head. Naru didn't know how long it had been since she had been able to relax in the guild. Lately all she had been doing was killing, finding information on Zeref, killing, checking on Ultear and keeping an eye on Jellal. Did she mention killing? With Zancrow being even crazier, the other members being utterly useless and Ultear gone, she had been forced to do more work than usual.

"I actually had fun," Naru looked at the whispering subordinates, who kept flickering their eyes at her and then Zancrow. "I tortured Hotaru for three weeks. Would have been more but I was being merciful to him. He was my favorite subordinate, y'know?"

"And like all your favorite subordinates, you have to kill him for betraying Hades," Naru glowered at the reminder. He knew that she didn't like the reminder that almost all of her favorite subordinates had been the ones to betrayed Hades. It was like she had no luck in picking her favorite subordinate. She didn't know why them and not any of Zancrow's favorites hadn't been killed.

Then again, Zancrow's favorites were the crazy ones.

"Did you bury his family?"

Zancrow cracked a psychotic grin at her. "And what happens if I tell you that I didn't do it?"

"I would tell you that you're an asshole, who needs to learn to start respecting the dead," Naru yawned. "I promised Hotaru that I would bury him beside his family and I can't do that if you haven't bury them," he smirked at her. "Tell me you at least kept the bodies."

"Nope."

"How many times have I told you if you aren't going to bury them, then at least keep them so either me or one of the subordinates will do it?" Naru grimaced. "Now I've to report to Hades-sama that we're going to have the magic council at our back if they learn this!"

"They wouldn't care."

"Not if they see us as a dangerous threat," Naru hissed. "Ultear can only do so much as to disguise our misdoings but I can't have us having one of those pansy guild after our tail! You know what happened to Dark Unicorn, right?"

"So? We're strong!" Zancrow smirked. "We'll defeat any of those pansy guilds without any trouble! We're the strongest dark guild in the land!"

"If we continue with that attitude then we won't be," Naru looked hard at the young man in front of her. She didn't know where the arrogance came from. He had never been so confident with their guild before any of this. Then again, that old man of hers had been filling Zancrow with ideas and he had been fighting so many of their fellow dark mages that it had made him believe this.

She didn't know how she could pull him down a plug for this. If he continued like this then she would be the one to end his life, not the light mages but her. She despised arrogant people, allies or not, she wouldn't stand for this disrespectful behavior. Maybe, she could use her magic and remind him of how he shouldn't be so arrogant on his ways.

But Hades wouldn't be happy with her if she did this and she would be a hypocrite since she was arrogant too.

"We still have the other guilds to worry about," Naru tapped her finger against her chin. "There is Tartarus, those demons would absolutely annihilate us if they want. Even Hades-sama is weary of making them his enemies. Hence why, we've an alliance with them. Then there is Oracion Seis but those members they have are weak. They disgust me with their confidence."

"Even through you say this, you have a fondness for them. Especially the man called Cobra," Zancrow twisted his face in disgust. "I don't know what you like about trash like him."

"I don't like Cobra, I'm fond of him yes but only because he entertains me," Naru clasped her hands behind her head. "His belief that he's stronger then the first generation of Dragon Slayers is one to laugh at."

Zancrow shrugged his shoulder while Naru looked out at the window. She knew that her friend didn't like Cobra or any guy that she was particularly fond of. He often said to her it was because of how they were trash but she knew he was trying to be an overprotective brother to her. They had been raised together, through he had been raised by Hades longer then her.

She didn't mind his overprotectiveness. If anything she loved him for that because at least she knew that she could count on him in some weird way. It would have been tragic if she had actually decided to leave the guild because then Zancrow would truly and fully change into becoming a psychotic maniac that she despised. Maybe that had been one of the main reasons why she hadn't left the guild yet.

"Hey Zan-_chan_, is the world outside truly as horrible as you described?" Zancrow raised his eyebrow and she shrugged. "You know I have never really seen the outside world. I only go out and kill people for Hades-sama but I never lived there. Never seen what life was actually like there."

"It's horrible," Zancrow scowled. "The village I was born in, despised me. Hated me for who I had for a father and taunted my mother for giving birth to a child of a murderer. When I left the village, I thought that it would leave but it didn't leave. The next village despised me because of my eyes, how weird it look and the same went to the next town."

"Those people are complete idiots," Naru looked up at the roof. "Is that why you hate people with no magic then? You hate them because they discriminated you?"

"No because they have no magic."

Naru rolled her eyes at his bluntness but didn't bother in correcting him. She could understand his hatred for them because of their lack of magic. She hated them too because of that. Those people were fortunate, fortunate since magic would never ruin their life. Would never dictate who and who they couldn't become. She only wished that she were like that.

If she hadn't been born to a family filled with magic then she would most likely had a normal life. A life filled with loving parents, doting grandparents and even had a couple of boyfriends by now. Yet her life was the complete opposite of this. Her life was filled with decreased parents and grandparents, a great-grandfather that was using her for his own grain and no boyfriends.

She was nearly eighteen years old and she never had a boyfriend! Even Ultear was better than her at this department.

"Have you ever wondered what your life would be like without Hades-sama?"

"No," Zancrow looked at her as if she was some crazy as he said this. Naru nodded her head, curling her lips as she looked out at the loitering clouds. The man beside her had always been devoted to the old man, loved him even more then she loved him and she was his only great-granddaughter. She didn't understand why Zancrow or the other six were loyal to him.

He was going to toss them away as soon as he accomplished their dreams. They were pawns, only things for him to use because he was bored. She rubbed the back of her neck. He didn't actually cared for them. Her great-grandfather didn't know how to love anyone but himself and his deceased son and grandson. The others and her weren't anyone special to him.

"You know that Hades-sama is going to discard us as soon as we're no longer useful to him," Zancrow scowled and opened his mouth to protest. She shot him a look. He kept quiet and let her continue on. "My great-grandfather only wants us, trains us because we're of use to him. As soon as we prove to be useless, he'll discard us. Blood-related or not."

"He won't discard us if we prove to be strong!"

"I doubt it. If I wasn't one of his strongest subordinates then he would have simply ignored me and would wait for the opportunity for me to show my weakness or my lack of loyalty to him," Naru curled her lips. "He killed my favorite subordinate because of what he thought to be a lack of loyalty. He killed him because he had been my weakness."

"That subordinate? Why would you consider him your weakness?"

"Because I cared for him," Naru stated. "Hades-sama saw how I was lenient to him, how I allowed him to visit his family more then twice a month which was more then what you and the others gave. He must have noticed the gifts I gave for him and his family and had been waiting for the day my subordinate to mess it up. If I did feel emotions, I would blame him for my subordinate's death."

"It isn't Hades-sama fault that your subordinate died!" Zancrow snarled. "It was your own damn fault for getting too close to the man! If you hadn't had favorites then he would have lived! Don't blame it on Hades-sama!"

"I never said that I blamed Hades-sama for his death," Naru looked at the subordinates, who were all whimpering under her glare. "Hotaru's death was his fault. I warned him that if my great-grandfather asked for me to kill him then I'll have no choice but to do it. He knew of my loyalty to him, knew that I wouldn't betray Hades-sama for anything, not even for my sympathy. Through that hadn't stopped him from trying."

"He's a weakling to think that you would show sympathy to him."

Naru didn't crack a smile at his words. She wanted to correct him and told him that if she had been anymore closer to him then she wouldn't have done it. She loved Hotaru, loved him for what he stood for. To her, he had been one of the few father figures in her life. She would have allowed him to live if she had the choice, allowed him to go back to his family and die with them.

However like all things, she had no choice. What Hades said to her was word of law. If he told her that the sky was red then she would say yes. If he told her to murder her subordinates then she would have no choice but to do it. If he wished for her to kill herself then she would do it.

Hades was family and she couldn't go against her family.

* * *

It had been weeks since her talk with Zancrow and had the meeting with her great-grandfather, and nothing much had changed. She had murdered twenty more people in the last two weeks, got hold on information about Zeref, met with Ultear to see what was happening with Jellal as well as keeping an eye on Zancrow. She had practiced her magic as well in the last few weeks but other then that nothing changed.

She hadn't even done anything out of the usual and yet her great-grandfather had called her into his office. She hadn't even gotten into a fight with the subordinate or drove anyone to the point of madness. So she didn't understand why he would call her, well unless he had a mission for her but she couldn't think of any missions that he would want her to do! There was no subordinate misbehaving; all of the information about Zeref had been collected.

So why would he call her?

"Tell me, is Hades-sama is still in there?" Naru asked, flickering her eyes at the two quivering guards that were avoiding her eyes. "If you don't answer me in the next two minutes, I'll personally make you relive your nightmares or something even more fun!"

They nodded their heads and scoot away from Hades' door. She smiled sweetly at them and slithered into the old man's office. Naru crossed her arms at the sight of her great-grandfather peering through the papers that she had given him. If she didn't know any better, he was actually studying the writing that she had given him. The writing that he had always complained about. She thought he would be busy plotting world domination or talking to Ultear to confirm her reports.

Then again he did trust her more then anyone in the guild.

"You called for me Hades-sama," Hades looked up from his paper and blinked his eyes at her. He nodded his head, waving his hand to the empty seat in front of him and the blue-eyed girl shrugged her shoulder, taking a seat in front of him. This was the first-time he allowed her to take a seat on the chair, which meant he had something serious to tell her.

"I've a mission for you."

Naru pursed her lips. "I just came back, Hades-sama and you're giving me another mission? I'm not complaining but…you usually let me have at least three days of rest before giving me the next mission. Why the change of routine?"

"We're getting closer in finding the keys, Naru," he licked his lips. "And I believe that my next part of the plan is now ready to begin."

She looked at the old man with weariness before smiling widely at him. He frowned at her, raising his eyebrows at her. She shrugged her shoulder, her smile still wide on her face as she looked at him. "Can't I be happy for you Hades-sama? Our plans are finally falling into place, isn't it?"

Hades narrowed his eyes at her but she continued to smile at him. He sighed, shaking his head at her. "Yes but for it to finally come into place, I need you to do a little bit of infiltration."

"You want me to spy?" Naru gawked at the old man. "B-But you never want me to spy! That job is usually for Ultear or Azuma! What made you decide to use me, huh? I'm an assassin not some kind of spy!"

"Because I think it's high time that you start doing missions like these," Hades rubbed his beard. "Ultear already doing too many jobs and a job like this for Azuma isn't suitable…he'll be wishing to fight these people, not spy on them. Zancrow isn't appropriate because he'll spill his beans if someone insults us and the same goes for the others. Which leaves you, Naru."

"So I'm your final resort, huh?"

"Not my final resort," Hades corrected. "I've been thinking about this for awhile now but only now do I realize that this is the perfect time for you to do this type of mission. You won't spill any of our secrets to them. Won't hit anyone who insults our guild and won't fight them unless I tell you too."

"Basically I'm the perfect robot to use."

"Not robot but who better to spy on this guild then my own great-granddaughter?" Hades smiled at her and Naru nearly puked at the smile. "You'll never betray me and you know when to behave yourself."

"I see," Naru twirled her hair around her finger. "You picked me because of the qualities that you've raised me to be. Zancrow won't betray you but doesn't know how to behave and the same goes for the others. You won't pick Meredy because you're not certain of her loyalties due to the fact that her loyalties are with Ultear, someone you trust but don't trust fully. You picked me because of how I'm loyal to you because you're my great-grandfather and know the consequence if I don't behave or am I wrong?"

"You're indeed correct."

"The question is, Hades-sama, who do you wish for me to spy on?" Naru narrowed her eyes. "It must be someone important because you never let me out of your sight for anything longer then a week. Tell me, Hades-sama who is the person that you wish for me to spy?"

"Not a person," Naru's eyebrows shot to her hairline. He smirked. "A guild."

"A guild? Why would you wish for me to waste my time and talent on a guild?" Naru scowled. "Guilds are of no use to you so what makes this guild any different?"

"Let me just say that this guild is one that could possibly be a problem for us," Hades looked out to the floating clouds. "This guild, Naru, if we aren't careful could be our downfall if what the reports that Ultear had given me are true. If we don't learn their weakness soon then we'll be in trouble."

"What guild are you talking about? All the light guilds are pathetic, they're slaves to the magic council!" Naru spat. "I don't see how they can become our downfall!"

"Do you remember the stories of my old guild, Naru?"

"You mean how it kicked ass and about the young man, who impressed you with his love and devotion to that guild?" Naru asked, picking up a book from one of the tables.

"Yes, my old guild Naru, that's the guild I need you to keep an eye on."

"Your old guild was called Fairy Tail, right?" Naru asked, skimming through the contents of the book. "You want me to keep an eye on a bunch of fairies? That is seriously going to be a waste of my time! Just by their name, I can tell they aren't going to be too much of a problem."

"Don't be fooled, Naru, names can be deceiving."

"I know. Learnt my lesson with that member from Dark Unicorn."

"Good," Hades stared hard at her back as she turned to leave. She sighed, turned around and raised her eyebrows to her old man. He took a deep breath. "And Naru, whatever you do, don't ever say your name is Naru Namikaze or your father's name. Stick by your mother's maiden name and act like your complete opposite."

"When do you wish for your reports?"

"Every week, I'll send Azuma or Zancrow to get it from you."

"And if Ultear ask why I'm with them?"

"Tell her that Hades had sent you there."

"And if I run into a member of our alliance, what do you wish for me to do?"

"Keep your head down and don't draw attention to yourself. I'll inform the members of our alliance that you're not to be harm if you're seen with a member of Fairy Tail or any light guild member."

Naru nodded her head. It seemed like she was going to see the outside world but neither for the reasons that she wanted nor the way she would have planned. Still, it was better than being stuck on this aircraft and who knows, maybe she could find some way of escaping from her past.

She smirked at the thought. At least she would have some way of getting some form of entertainment.

* * *

**A/N:** Now a reviewer asked if there was going to be any pairings for the story, well the answer is yes but I won't tell you what it will be but I would like to hear suggestions on what the pairing might be.


End file.
